


Dean makes it hard

by majesticduxk



Series: tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheeky Dean, Daddy!Kink, Flirting, Humour, M/M, No Sex, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform, deaged!Dean, dean is underage in body only, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows what buttons to press</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean makes it hard

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago tricksterangelgabriel said we needed deaged!dean and daddy kink. 
> 
> I agreed, but I didn't ever get the fic written. this was going to be the start of something, but given everything else, it's never going to be finished. 
> 
> Dean is physically underage, but still in his adult headspace.

Dean was leaned against the side of car, tears in his eyes. “They… they thought…”

He couldn’t get his words our before collapsing in wordless laughter yet again. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Dean. Very funny. Now be good for daddy, and get in the goddamn car.”

Really, Sam should have known better.

\--oo--

Sam kept his eyes firmly on the road. 

He wasn’t looking at his now much younger brother wriggling around. He wasn’t looking at the soft lips (and were Dean’s lips always that kissable? Really?), the long lashes or the… 

Slamming on the break, he wrenched himself around.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Dean licked his sinfully pink lips, and let out a low moan. His cock was hard and one hand squeezed firmly, the other thumbing over the leaking head. 

“What’s it – ahh! To you, Sammy? Man’s gotta get some… and in this body, it ain’t happening.”

Expelling a heavy breath through his nose, Sam glared at his brother. Dean was currently a _child_. Regardless of his sexy little… Sam’s eyes dropped to Dean’s hand. He really was little now… a sexy little… Shaking his head firmly, Sam knew he had to take control of the situation. 

“Put it away, Dean. That is not appropriate, and you know it.”

Shrugging nonchalantly, Dean raised his hand to his mouth, delicately licking along the edge before sucking his thumb in. Fuck. Sam was a dead man. 

“You really think you can tell me what to do?” 

There was a pause, while Sam tried to figure out how to deal with this, and Dean bade his time for the kill. 

“Or is the problem you want to… _Daddy_?”


End file.
